


Mistletoe

by AnnGraham



Category: Swamp Thing (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Christmas traditions just can't be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters contained in this story, and no profit is being made. Swamp Thing belongs to those that created and developed it.

**Mistletoe**

Arcane strolled down the hallway, making his way leisurely to the lab. His latest experiment was proceeding exactly as planned, putting him in a happy and relaxed mood. His calm was disturbed as he passed through a doorway.

"What the..." The Doctor was cut off as a pair of warm lips fastened on his own.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor!" Stella beamed, detaching herself from him.

"Stella, what is the meaning of this?" Arcane demanded, glaring at his totally blasé lab assistant.

Stella pointed above her head, "Mistletoe, Sir. It's a tradition at Christmas. You know, whenever someone walks under one he or she has to be kissed."

"I know the tradition, Stella." Arcane snapped. He tilted his head to the side, "What I want to know is who is guilty of hanging this, plant..." he grimaced, "...around the complex."

"I couldn't tell you, Sir." Stella smiled brightly, moving down the hall. She called back over her shoulder, "It was already here when I arrived."

"Bloody stupid holiday." Arcane muttered under his breath, continuing on his way down the hallway. Bringing his mind back to his project, he walked through another doorway.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Arcane." He heard a sultry voice say before he was attacked by a pair of lips that tried to devour him whole. He pulled away, gasping, looking down into the blue eyes of a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, staring at the beautiful vision before him.

"I'm Graham's new secretary." She smiled coyly. "It's been a real pleasure to meet you, Doctor."

"I'm sure it was." Arcane grinned, staring as she made her way down the hall. *Damn, I think I have to get to know her better _*_. Mind pleasantly occupied, he entered the elevator, pressing the button to take him down to his lab.

Still smiling he exited out into the Lab, looking around for Graham. A frown came to his face on not seeing his assistant in the main area. "Graham, where are you?" He asked in annoyance.

"Right here, Sir." A voice next to him spoke. Before he could respond in anyway, he was being skillfully kissed by a pair of very insistent lips. Arcane opened his mouth to protest; briefly feeling an electric shock as a warm, wet tongue lightly touched his bottom lip. As abruptly as the kiss started, it ended, leaving him staring in shock at his assistant.

"Graham...." He started, one eyebrow rising, a small grin coming to his face. "...I--"

Before he could say anything else Graham pointed over their heads. "Mistletoe, Sir." He smiled innocently, moving away to work at one of the machines.

"Mistletoe." Arcane repeated, staring after Graham. "Right." A small leer appeared on his face. *Maybe Christmas won't be so dull and boring, after all* _._

Smiling gleefully to himself, Graham's hand closed over a spare spring of mistletoe in his pocket.

  
The End 


End file.
